Guardian y Dragon
by RainbowEyes4
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos seres con ideas y vidas muy diferentes causa conflictos y verdades sobre si mismos. Una amistad poco probable es solo el comienzo. Advertencia: Fem!Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

How to train your dragon son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

Rise of the Guardians son propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks.

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Fem!Hiccup y tendrá partes románticas muy sutiles.**

 **Toques mayores de Bunnymund x Fem!Hiccup**

 **Toques menores de Jack Frost x Fem!Hiccup**

* * *

Capitulo Uno

La leyenda de la protectora y el guardián

Ser niñera en sábado era en algunos casos tedioso, pero la paga era buena y la verdad disfrutaba más con los niños que con los jóvenes de su edad.

Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven Katherine al estar en la cocina de la familia Jones preparando el desayuno favorito de los niños.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana cuando la risa de los niños trajo su atención, sonrío de manera maternal y termino de poner la mesa. Se volvió hacia la ventana de la cocina, donde los pequeños diablillos a los que cuidaba se correteaban con palos que simulaban espadas y para su desgracia las sabanas usadas como capas –que otra vez deberá limpiar- que se encontraban regadas en el jardín.

-¡A desayunar! – exclamo, logrando hacerse escuchar entre los gritos y chillidos.

Ahora los ruidos eran dentro de la cocina, cinco cabezas pasaron volando de la puerta a la mesa, los niños se emocionaron cuando descubrieron hotcakes en los platos.

-Tranquilos no son carreritas, Amber mastica despacio.- comento divertida una vez sentada a la par con la mencionada, que gestulaba y comía como nunca en su vida.

Tras ver que nadie se atragantara y limpiar todo, volvieron a salir, solo que esta vez la muchacha les acompaño. El aire le revoloteo el cabello y prosiguió a levantar las sabanas y palos ya olvidados en el suelo, compuso una mueca, las manchas de lodo eran cada vez más difíciles de quitar. Un pequeño tirón en el pantalón la hizo detener toda acción.

Unos castaños ojos aguados, aguantando las ganas de llorar la recibieron. – Katherine me duele.- dijo señalando su codo que tenía un raspón, la piel se había pelado un poco y la zona se veía irritada y roja.

-Ay Ben, es la cuarta vez que te lastimas.- negando con la cabeza le levanto del suelo y lo llevo dentro de la cocina, donde lo sentó en la encimera delante de la ventana para lavar su herida, escuchando como el infante intentaba no sollozar, en ningún momento dejo de reprenderle su falta de atención pero sin levantarle la voz y una vez terminado le coloco una bendita roja.

Ben tenía la cabeza gacha y se mantenía quieto, pero Katherine vio un rastro de lágrimas ya seco en su mejilla, el labio inferior se torcía por la vergüenza. La joven le levanto el rostro y le sonrió picara, de su bolsillo extrajo una paleta roja.

-Te mereces un premio por ser el guerrero más valiente, Ben el bárbaro. –

La cara del niño se ilumino en seguida, el dolor y la mancha en su mejilla quedaron en el olvido. Con el dulce ya en la boca y de un brinco se bajó de la encimera, provocando un pequeño susto en su niñera.

-¡Benjamín!- exclamo con una mirada de reproche, no necesitaba que el niño tuviera más raspones, eso es más explicaciones a los padres que prefería evitar.

-No soy Benjamín, soy Ben el bárbaro, el vikingo más fuerte y valiente de todos! – proclamo alzando la paleta, provocando la risa de la joven.

-¡Oh! Entonces prepárate vikingo, yo el Giganticus Maximus el dragón más poderoso y letal de todos te venceré! – contraataco ella poniendo sus brazos doblados a la altura de su cabeza con las manos simulando garras empezando a corretearlo hasta que ambos salieran al jardín.

El pequeño reía y chillaba mientras que escapaba de la joven, quien lanzaba rugidos y gritaba "¡Ven aquí pequeña cena!" algo que inevitablemente capto la atención de los otros infantes, quienes no se lo dudaron y se sumaron a la persecución y ayudar a derrotar a tal terrible criatura. La niñera alcanzaba a alguno de los niños y lo alzaba en sus brazos exclamando "¡La Muerte Roja ha comido otra pequeña cena!", tras lo cual y sin previo aviso tirarse al pasto dándole oportunidad a todos de echarse encima suya siendo atacada con cosquillas.

-¡Por Dios, por Dios, jaja paren, no jaja, no respiro.- hablaba como podía Katherine, bajo brazos y cuerpos con una sonrisa y soltando carcajadas.

Las horas pasaron y juego tras juego, se fue la hora del almuerzo y dieron las cinco de la tarde, las sabanas al final se convirtieron en tanto como suelo de campo de batalla como camas improvisadas, sobre ellas seis figuras estaban recostadas respirando rápidamente. La figura adulta se enderezo viendo como los chiquillos literalmente cayeron rendidos, no dormidos pero si muy cansados y si era sincera a ella también se le agoto la energía, pero bueno era algo que disfrutaba bastante.

Con un suspiro estaba a punto de levantarse para meter a los niños cuando sintió una presión en su pierna, una cabeza rubia y unos ojitos casi cerrados le observaban atentamente.

-Cuéntame un cuento.-

-De acuerdo, pero primero deben asearse.-

-¡No!, por favor, cuéntalo ahora.- replico con un puchero, la niñera suspiro cansada.

-Mary, ya sabes que tienes que…- no alcanzo a decir más, porque enseguida sintió varios cuerpos encima de sus piernas.

-¡Si, cuéntanos un cuento! Te prometemos bañarnos cuando termines, por favor! – chillo una cabeza negra poniendo ambas manos juntas, cosa que sus hermanos imitaron cuando vieron como ella en vano intentaba sacar sus piernas y decía que eso no era justo. –Y..y…y te…prometemos ocultar las sabanas sucias para que mamá y papá no se enojen! – termino cuando Katherine había quitado a Max y Mary de su pierna atrayendo su atención con eso último.

Un eterno minuto de silencio invadió el lugar, la expectante mirada de los infantes chocaba con la seria de la joven, quien realmente sopeso la idea y para saberse que fue derrotada solo dijo –Está bien pero vamos adentro antes que algún bicho les pique.

No había que ser un genio para saber porque se rindió, el intentar convencer a cinco niños tercos y duros a algo que repudiaban -como lo era el asearse- era inútil, lo había descubierto prácticamente el primer día de trabajo, aquel en que descubrió que debía cansarlos aplicando todo tipo de juegos para al final del día dejarlos ya limpios y dormidos para cuando llegaran sus padres. Era agotador pero adoraba a los niños y ellos a ella, eran su debilidad.

-Al menos es sábado.-

Tras asegurase de todo estuviera en su lugar, los niños ocultaron la sabanas sucias en un viejo ropero, todos estaban sentados en la alfombra de la casa, esperando a la niñera. La joven ingreso con un libro de pasta caoba y sin título, de lo que se alcanzó a observar era que estaba muy gastado de las esquinas y las hojas ya estaban amarillas.

Los curiosos ojos de los pequeños seguían de cerca todo movimiento del libro.

-Bueno antes de comenzar, ¿Nadie tiene que ir al baño? Porque una vez empezada esta historia no me detendré, acérquense mis niños para poder escuchar una historia que nunca han de haber oído hablar.- Relataba con voz cantarina sentándose en el suelo formando un circulo, dejando que Amber y Nick, quienes tenían chispas en los ojitos se acercaran casi hasta tumbarla.

-¿La historia será de princesas y príncipes?- pregunto Mary con un sonrojo, ella siempre había sido gran oyente de las historias clásicas de cuentos de hadas.

-No, que sea de guerreros feroces! – reclamo Max, quien alentó a Ben y Nick para que eligieran esa historia.

Katherine les iba a calmar cuando la voz de Amber se hizo escuchar. -¿Puede ser una de fantasía?- pregunto ignorando a sus hermanos.

-¿De fantasía, uh? – indago con una mirada curiosa

-Sí, con sirenas, animales que hablan, magia.- respondía con simpleza.

-¿Quieren que sea de fantasía entonces?-

-¡SISISISISISISI!-

Ante las exclamaciones de los niños, Katherine rio y acomodo su libro en su regazo, antes de comenzar, se quedó pensando y ante la impaciencia de sus niños, pregunto con una sonrisa con mucha intención.

-¿Saben que es la fantasía?-

Los hermanos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo porque su niñera de repente preguntaba tal cosa. La observaron y Nick con una mirada decidida le respondió.

-Pues es sobre mundos mágicos.- confirmo firme.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto todavía con su sonrisa, viendo como flaqueaba un poco.

-S-Si… y de reyes y hadas.-

-¿Y qué más?-

-¿Mas..?- cuestiono con una mirada dudosa.

-Sí, debe haber más, no?-

-No se…-

-También hay unicornios y duendes!- salto al rescate de su hermano una Mary ya no tan tímida.

-Y brujas y demonios y ángeles.- ayudo Amber tras su hermana.

-Gigantes y castillos acuáticos.- dijo Max que junto a sus hermanas recuperaron la chispa en sus ojitos.

-Bosques encantados y volcanes que escupen diamantes!- se animó Ben a la par que sus brazos se alzaban.

-¡Muñecos de peluche vivientes!-

-¡Piratas y robots!-

-¡Laberintos y trampas!-

-¡Fantasmas!-

-¡Chicos, chicos, lo entendieron, sí, todo eso y más!- exclamo con alegría la joven viendo como la competencia de ideas crecía.

-Es como el dragón la Muerte Roja!- dijo Ben recordando como ella lo había perseguido hace unas horas.

-Cierto.-

-¡Ya se! Cuéntanos una historia de dragones!- proclamo Max y sus hermanos asintieron con unos gritos.

La muchacha sonrió, los cuentos siempre habían sido su fuerte, tenía una pasión por ellos desde que tenía uso de razón, contarlos y ver como los niños expandían las fronteras de su imaginación le daban una sensación cálida y difícil de explicar. A veces le gustaba pensar que estos traían la alegría y la esperanza, escuchar risas y exclamaciones por lo que sigue. Inocencia, sueños y maravillas con tan solo las palabras que vengan de un portador igual de inocente, esa siempre le habían dicho las personas. Pero ella sabía que más que una pasión era un don.

Su sonrisa se relajó y sus manos abrieron el libro, y comenzó.

-Este no es cuento, es una leyenda que cuentan los vientos y los ríos. Una vez existió una protectora que tenía una idea equivocada sobre todo y un guardián aislado y solo, jamás se habían visto pero el destino quiso que sus caminos se cruzaran y de ahí aprendieran que había más para ellos ahí afuera.-

-¿Cómo se llamaban?- pregunto uno, los demás lo callaron pero esperaron la respuesta.

-Hicca Horrendous Haddock III y E. Aster Bunnymund, aprendan bien sus nombres porque ellos nos dejaran entrar en sus mundos.-

Y así empieza una odisea.

* * *

Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y criticas (para mejorar, hace mucho que no escribo)

Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **How to train your dragon son propiedad de Cressida Crowell y Dreamworks.**

 **Rise of the Guradians son propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks.**

* * *

Capitulo Dos

Después de la guerra solo hay que empezar de nuevo

Si no fuera por ser su completa existencia Bunnymund a veces, solo a veces, quisiera _no_ _ser_ el que representara la pascua.

Estaba en el Warren practicando nuevos diseños para los huevos y como todo arte en progreso, la inspiración no llegaba. En cuclillas con una cesta llena de huevos y brochas regadas a su alrededor intentaba en vano hacer un mísero trazo decente, no era extraño para el Pooka el tener esas dificultades, la mayoría de las veces de esos errores terminaban en verdaderas obras de arte que dejarían en vergüenza a los huevos de Fabergé que los humanos coleccionaban. Pues bien, este no era uno de esos casos.

Y estaba empezando a estresarse.

Renovando el intento no se fijó en la posición y se resbalo de más el pincel causando que manchara parte de su mano, gruño un juramento y casi arroja el huevo con el que estaba trabajando, molesto dejo su trabajo por la paz y se estiro adolorido, había estado inclinado por bastante tiempo y la espalda le estaba matando. Adolorido como estaba empezó a caminar estirando sus extremidades donde una que otra se le escuchaban crujir los huesos logrando quitar la tensión acumulada, las plantas de sus patas las sentía ardiendo y hormigueaban a cada paso. El camino algo rocoso le ayudo a aminorar la molestia, al pasar por el oasis las flores reconocieron a su dueño y tocaron unas notas trayendo una melodía relajante.

Todo el lugar gritaba paz y armonía.

Empezaba a ser aburrirlo si era sincero y no era para menos llevaba ya desde el inicio del año encerrado en sus dominios solo pintando, leyendo cuando tenía ganas y entrenando. Claro está, planeando su celebración; esto último ponía total empeño para que todo fuera perfecto, era meticuloso y algo obsesivo según North pero siempre se lo decía _– ¡Son perecederos, por algo tiene tantos cuidados! –_ , llegaba a ser extenso y agotador pero el resultado final era satisfactorio como menos.

Aunque con todo eso él también terminaba cayendo en la rutina y siempre era un infierno de aburrimiento.

Su trabajo como guardián no había sido un escape de la situación como quisiera, en el esperando domingo de Pascua los niños y niñas se levantaron inusualmente temprano para, muy emocionados, dirigirse con sus padres a la búsqueda de sus regalos, el portador de la esperanza se mantenía escondido vigilando en el lugar. La impaciencia de los infantes se desbordaba al ver unos huevos regados por el pasto pero como regla general tenían que estar presentes todos los niños. No paso mucho para eso, quizás pasaron cerca de unos minutos y el parque fue el campo de competencia digno de una guerra para la recolección de sus regalos. El Pooka aun en su vigilia sentía como una sonrisa trabaja en su cara al ver los ojitos brillantes y las risas que sonaban con fuerza, la nueva vida había llegado de nuevo y con ella sus energías crecían, renovando su vitalidad para vivir tranquilo el resto del año.

Su vigilancia es una mera excusa recién adquirida gracias a la última batalla contra Pitch que casi perdían, algo que con franqueza no quería repetir, o no de momento.

– _Aunque algo de acción no me caería mal_. – alego en su mente una vez que se recargo en uno de sus centinelas.

La verdad sea dicha, aun poniendo todas las excusas a sus compañeros sobre su día de celebración, llegaba a tener meses sin hacer absolutamente nada que no sea existir. Con el incidente del Boogeyman pudo comprar que su trabajo puede quedar en menos de una semana, poniendo claro una velocidad de liebre. Era desalentador que dejaba un sentimiento amargo que una batalla ganaba podía dejar, regreso silencioso y diferente en esa ocasión, todos lo notaron pero North se lo confirmo.

Algo no estaba bien y eso desencadeno una parte del Pooka que en raras ocasiones dejaba ver.

 _Dejando aparte que casi desaparecía en un intento por ganar, le tomo bastante tiempo regresar a sus andadas normales. Apenas regresando a su guarida se la paso meditando en un aislamiento que duro hasta otro día de pascuas, la fiesta comenzó normal pero algo era diferente, el ambiente se sentía pesado y los ánimos andaban por los suelos, los huevos tenían colores vivos pero su vitalidad había desaparecido; canastas enteras fueron desalentadoras ese año. Infantes en muchas partes del mundo sintieron una baja felicidad llamando la atención de los otros guardianes. North fue el primero en ver la anomalía en su globo terráqueo convoco a los demás, quienes rápido se presentaron temiendo que Black hubiera regresado tan pronto._

 _Una vez reunidos empezaron a lanzar preguntas al ex bandido quien a duras penas solo contesto que de repente las luces bajaron su intensidad. Ya para entonces cayeron en cuenta de la ausencia del Pooka y sumado a que era su celebración, no tardaron en ir al Warren. Apenas llegando tomaron posición de batalla esperando encontrar arena negra o al mismo Pitch en el lugar pero no encontrar nada de eso, solo silencio._

– _¿Bunny?_ – _pregunto el hada viendo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba intacto y bien pero no veía a su amigo por ningún lado._

– _¿Dónde está?_ – _pregunto Jack apuntando a cualquier lado._

 _El rey de los sueños dejo que un poco de arena volara en el lugar para detectar cualquier presencia, vio a su arena moverse por un mural, si su memoria no le fallaba ese lugar era donde estaban los túneles a la superficie. Llamando la atención de los demás les apunto el lugar. Desde arriba vieron al guardián de la esperanza sentado en medio del área totalmente ajeno a su presencia._

 _Acercándose sin bajar la guardia le preguntaron si estaba bien, si algo había pasado algo, si Pitch Black volvió, pero nada salió de su boca ni siquiera daba señales de haberles oído. Los ojos del Pooka estaban cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad, sus manos agarraban sus muslos. La postura era un poco conocida para el hombre ruso que había visto esa conducta realizada por parte del Pooka un par de veces, era una pose de meditación y por lo forma parecía llevar más de unas horas haciéndolo._

 _Detuvo a alguno de hacer otra pregunta, sabía que su amigo no haya interrumpiera su meditación era por algo serio._

– _Bien, nos alegra ver que estés bien y todo este normal. Nos vamos._ – _dijo con una sonrisa._

 _No les dio tiempo a los demás de replicar cuando soltó una esfera y empujo a todos hacia el portal que dio directo a su taller. North apenas y quitándose su abrigo se vio abordado por Toothiana y Jack con gritos y preguntas que no distinguió y Sandy estaba casi sentado en su cara haciendo figuras a velocidad luz; al verse acorralado el hombre se vio en la necesidad de llamar en ruso a sus ayudantes para que se los quitaran de encima, entre gritos y uno que otro golpe para los yetis cada guardián estaba a metros de distancia uno de otro con un peludo animal haciendo casi de camisa de fuerza. En otra situación se hubiera reído y más al ver las caras ofendidas de sus amigos al verse retenidos como niños a los que les separaran de una riña._

– _Ahora…entiendo porque están enfadados– empezó dejándole a uno de los duendes sus armas._

– _¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! – grito colérico Frost intentando en vano soltarse de su prisión. – ¡Sueltame Phil! –_

–… _pero la razón de irnos era porque no podíamos ayudarlo. –_

– _¿No podíamos? North que dices. –_

– _Estaba meditando Tooth, nada había que hacer. –_

– _¿Y eso que? Algo le pasa y hay que ayudarle, tú mismo lo sabes. – agrego enojado el joven._

– _Ah, si te interesa. – le contesto con una sonrisa tensa._

– _No cambias el tema. –_

 _Al ver a los otros discutiendo Sandaman aprovecho para soltar un poco de arena a su captor para aletargarlo, el yeti automáticamente aflojo su agarre y Sandy floto hasta el ruso para hablar. Los ojos del espadachín se posaran en él cuando empezó a formular algo con su arena, espero figuras pero para su sorpresa eran palabras algo temblorosas, pareciera que el guardián le costaba hacerlas._

– _QUE. PASAR.? – firmo con lentitud. – .? –_

– _No. – respondío y les hizo señas a sus yetis para que se retiraran._

– _¿Entonces qué pasa? –pregunto mortificada._

– _Es complicado. –_

– _North. – suplico la dama. – No estamos hablando de cualquiera, es Bunny y tanto como a ti, nos preocupa. Queremos ayudar por favor. –_

 _Suspiro agarrando el puente de su nariz, aquello le sobrepasa pero tenía que ser justo y decirles. – Verán, Bunny es más viejo que nosotros y en todos estos siglos a pasado situaciones como todos nosotros que lo han hecho ver la gravedad de su vida inmortal. Así que su salida más sensata es meditar pero en algunas ocasiones él se….cierra, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero hace que su mente quede en un estado casi catatónico. –_

– _Supondré que esta es una de esas "ocasiones". – hablo Toothiana con cuidado._

– _Parece que sí. –_

– _¿No será que solo este dormido o algo por la batalla? Digo quizás le pidió a Sandy prestada su arena para dormir. – indago el espíritu del invierno._

 _El guardián de los sueños negó ante lo dicho._

– _Solo una vez le he visto así y fue cuando peleo por primera vez contra Pitch. – dijo tras pensar sus palabras observando las reacciones de los otros._

 _Continuo cuando vio duda en sus ojos. – Recuerdo que se encerró por meses y no dejo que nadie entrara a su guarida, le insistí hasta el cansancio pero no cedía así que le pedí ayuda a Manny. Lo último que supe fue que Ombric apareció en mi taller diciendo que le diera su espacio y se marchó. –_

– _¿Solo eso? – pregunto el hada._

– _Así que solo hay que esperar. – confirmo el joven. North solo asintió._

 _La incomoda conversación termino con miradas ansiosas y al ver que no había mas que hacer cada uno de se fue dejando el lugar. El hombre exclamo a sus ayudantes que volvieran al trabajo y se retiró a su oficina donde unos duendes comían unas galletas, los ignoro para sentarse y sacar de su mesa de trabajo una muñequita de madera con la imagen del Pooka en ella, los ojos en la imagen tenían un fuerte color verde y en sus manos sostenía un huevo del que salió un pollito, una imagen que distaba tanto del guardián hace unos momentos en su hogar._

– _Estará bien. – se dijo. – Solo es una fase. – se intentó convencer pero el presentimiento en su vientre le decía lo contrario._

– _Dingo. – hablo a los duendes quienes se pusieron firmes a la espera de una orden._

– _Ve y vigila a Bunny. –_

 _El letargo duro unas semanas más y el Pooka en todo ese tiempo solo movía ocasionalmente sus orejas o su nariz temblaba por instinto, ajeno a los duendes que correteaban y jugaban con los huevos por todo el lugar. Fue en una mañana cuando sucedió el incidente, los duendes corrieron espantados hacia la esfera que les dejo su amo para regresar específicamente si el guardián despertaba; no esperaron a que este se levantara tan de golpe y empezara a gritar y destrozar cada cosa que pudiera destrozar. Con miedo al daño actuaron rápido y regresaron al Polo para ir con North a avisarle. El ex bandido se llevó a dos yetis y se trasporto al Warren, el lugar estaba en mal estado, los arboles estaban con muestras evidentes de una pelea y había arañazos y golpes en los centinelas, pero lo que más destaco y lamento ver fue a muchos de los huevos destrozados, tomo una decisión._

 _Intervenir._

– _Encuéntrenlo y sométanlo. Si es necesario usen la fuerza bruta. – ordeno frio con las manos apretadas._

 _Ambos yetis corrieron y rápidamente lo encontraron, estaba histérico y les gruñía tal como hace un animal bajo amenaza prometiendo un ataque letal, los yetis no se inmutaron y se lanzaron sobre el antropomorfo para sujetarle. El Pooka predijo el movimiento y se lanzó con sus bumerangs hacia ellos, ambos animales le sujetaron con fuerza los brazos una vez que sus cuerpos impactaron, en tanto el guardián de la esperanza al sentir como lo inmovilizaran, deslizaba y presionaba sus armas en los costados de los yetis._

 _Unos bramidos de dolor surcaron sus odios y llego corriendo hacia la pelea, sus yetis tenían a Bunny de rodillas sujetando cada brazo para girándolo hacia atrás haciendo la clásica pose para dislocar el hombro. Sus ayudantes respiraban con dificultada, frente al Pooka estaban sus bumerangs inertes en el suelo con manchas rojas. Conocía esas manchas y las odiaba, irónicamente tenían el color que mas usaba._

 _Les lastimo pero sabía no fue con consciencia. Aun así…_

 _Amigo o enemigo, el herir a los suyos era ofensa seria. Le tomo medio segundo mirar la cara de su compañero y vio como sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre mirándolo con locura y dolor, basto eso para soltarle un golpe en la cabeza que le noqueo. Los ojos del guardián se cerraron rápidamente y relajo todo el cuerpo. Sus ayudantes no sabían si tirarlo o no._

– _Regresen al Polo y atiendan sus heridas. Ni una palabra a nadie. – dijo aun mirando el cuerpo. – Enseguida voy. –_

 _Los yetis se fueron gruñendo dolorosamente dejándolo solo, el aire estaba tenso y North seguía viendo a su amigo pensativo._

– _No es su culpa. – menciono una voz a sus espaldas._

– _Sé que no. –_

– _Entonces deja la espalda. –_

 _No se dio cuenta cuando la había sacado. Se volvió, la barba blanca y el arrugado rostro de Ombric le recibió con una sonrisa._

– _Si hubiera… – dudo. – Nadie hubiera salido herido. –_

– _¿Desde cuándo te afecta tanto unos rasguños?, vamos, vamos tus mascotas son fuertes. Lo importante aquí ahora es el Maestro. – comento empezando a caminar._

 _El guardián de la maravilla frunció al ceño al ver como el anciano le dejo con Bunny con claras intenciones de que él lo cargue, resignado levanto al Pooka y se lo echo en el hombro siguiendo a Ombric. Llegaron a un área donde una pared de enredadera donde detrás de ella se divisaba una choza de piedra, North la reconoció en seguida, era la casa del antropomorfo, lugar que muy pocos conocían en realidad._

 _Se adentraron y el padre tiempo indico que lo dejara en el suelo, lo acostó suavemente buscando cualquier signo de haberlo despertado y se preocupó al verlo aun inconsciente, quizás le dio muy fuerte._

– _Tranquilo es algo cabezota de todos modos. – le dijo cómico._

– _Te lo encargo. –_

– _¿Confías en mí, Nicholas? –_

 _Si, quería decirle, pero después de lo que vio ya no estaba tan seguro. Temía por el anciano._

– _Vete ya entonces. – respondió por los dos._

El anciano, una vez despierto, le dijo que tuvo un episodio de ira y le menciono el altercado que tuvo con su compañero.

Incrédulo le exigió respuestas, pero Ombric le cayó y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo. Tuvo una terapia intensiva con el anciano quien mostro paciencia y especial atención en todo momento. El guardián de la esperanza por primera vez compartió la depresión que sintió al saberse tan inútil en el incidente con Pitch Black, fue imprudente y dejo que la situación sacara lo mejor y peor del Pooka.

Vivió la impotencia cuando el Punjam Hy Loo estaba desmoronándose y secuestraron a las Tooth Fairy, haciendo que una vieja memoria surgiera desde el fondo de su mente, la triste y trágica extinción de lo que fue su tribu le paso frente a sus ojos en una milésima de segundo, aun cuando estuvo siglos encerrada, había dejado una imagen grabada en fuego en su mente. Sus compañeros consolaron a Toothiana lo mejor que pudieron, él fue más seco y frio, no por gusto, pero quería alejar esos pensamientos lo más rápido que pudiera. Es fecha en que se culpa por no haber actuado mejor y haber detenido a Black en ese mismo momento, se sentía responsable el haber flaqueado unos segundos y permitir que las pesadillas escaparan.

De ahí las cosas no mejoraron, no pudo salvar a Sandman, se había ido y con él se fueron unas oportunidades enormes de ganar. Todos se culparon, pero el Pooka le peso en la conciencia, el rey de los sueños fue uno de los pilares fuertes y sin él estuvieron en desventaja. Jack llego a sustituir, no lo lleno pero mostro más valía que ninguno y eso se lo aplaudía. Fue una alergia que duro poco, el incidente de la pascua detono la ira que fue mal dirigida al joven espíritu pero no alcanzo a detenerse, dijo lo que sentía y le recrimino la situación sin haber escuchado su versión.

Fue injusto porque fuera de todo Frost seguía siendo un niño, un niño que también estaba sufriendo y cargo con el problema.

– _No fue tu culpa, sabes que con todo lo que estaba pasando éramos una bomba de tiempo. – le garantizo Jack cuando Bunny se disculpado de camino al Polo. – No estoy molesto, tuve mis respuestas al final y con eso me conformo. – Aseguro con una sonrisa calmada._

– _Actué sin pensar, dije cosas horribles. Se supone que estas situaciones debemos sobrellevarlas. – Continuo con una postura tensa._

– _Cierto, pero ya dije que todo está bien. También debí poner de mi parte. –_

 _Antes de poder replicar, Sandman le coloco una mano en su hombro, los ojos dorados le decían que dejara en paz el asunto. Toothiana floto por encima suya y sujeto su rostro._

– _Bunny tú mismo lo dijiste, debimos sobrellevarlo. Cometimos errores, de piedra tampoco somos como para no hacerlo. – Dijo con la característica voz de una madre._

– _Nadie predice estas cosas, quizás Ombric, pero el no pudo venir. – Comento el dueño del trineo para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos le decían que estaba sonriendo._

– _Deja de mortificarte, ya pasó, fue lo que tuvo que ser colita de algodón. – Jack menciono mientras se recostaba parcialmente en el asiento y balancea su cayado con su pie, queriendo alejar esa atmosfera triste y la única forma en que se le ocurrió era burlándose del Pooka._

 _Peor que el apodo de canguro, ese sobrenombre era denigrante. – Muy delicado duende. – Le reto con fastidio pero secretamente agradecido por sacarlo de su auto culpa._

 _Los demás agradecieron que el asunto por fin terminara._

 _La sonrisa traviesa era opacada con la mirada retadora del recién nombrado guardián, de ahí partió una muy extensa discusión que conformaban más apodos que frases dejando al resto de sus acompañantes con motivos muy fuertes para dejarlos tirados en cualquier lado._

Al terminar Ombric solo le brindo una sonrisa y le dijo que siguiera meditando pero le aconsejo que de vez en cuando viajar por el mundo le despejaría un poco. Un método simple pero el anciano tenía un buen punto, despejarse le haría regresar a ser el de siempre.

El mago se fue tras palmearle la espalada y refuto su idea alegando que él podría llevarlo a donde fuera por su ventaja de viajar por el tiempo. Bunny solo asintió y siguió meditando, aún era pronto para dejar su refugio. En el transcurso de las semanas recibió unas rápidas visitas de sus compañeros, Sandman con mucho esfuerzo intentaba no quedarse dormido al no estar usando sus poderes e intentaba hablar lo más claro posible con el otro sin llegar a cansarlo, normalmente siempre terminaban tomando algún té. Toothiana le preguntaba siempre como estaba y si necesitaba algo porque la mayoría de las veces traía también su trabajo con ella y North le contaba historias de sus trabajadores y le traía postres navideños, pero como todo también tenía obligaciones y se marchaba. Total con el ruso siempre terminaba discutiendo por cualquier cosa y no necesitaba terminar con los nervios crispados.

Al único que veía con más seguimiento era al guardián de la diversión, el joven era demasiado activo para quedarse quieto, tenía trabajo de tiempo completo pero parecía siempre encontrar una manera de ir con el Pooka para tortúralo con sus bromas. Bunnymund no era paciente, el chiquillo le sacaba canas verdes en cada visita, le dejaba nieve por doquier y espantaba a sus pobres huevos. Se acordó que en una de esas congelo sus pinceles y el muy cobarde huyo antes de que siquiera llegara a reclamarle.

Visitas espantosas, pero como deseaba una en este momento.

Y lo que era peor, no le importaba si el duende del invierno le hiciera una visita sorpresa pero darle la satisfacción de estar aburrido y alegrarse con su presencia sería un golpe directo a su orgullo. Suspiro con derrota, irse a los extremos como el esperar eso era tocar fondo. De hecho hace días se rechazó la idea de salir a visitar a alguien, el portador de la maravilla estaría en su oficina haciendo quien sabe que, mientras que el taller estaría la tercera guerra mundial con yetis y duendecillos molestos por todas partes. Con Toothiana no iría mejor, ella siempre estaba ocupada y se lo restregaría en la cara con una sonrisa amable para enseguida, continuar trabajando y Sandman será una historia similar, aunque lo pudiera encontrar también dormido.

Considerando la situación, quizás solo saldría para despejar su mente a algún lugar solitario. Toco con su pata la superficie y dejo que el túnel decidiera su destino. La carrera hizo crujir los huesos de su cadera, el movimiento tan repentino y brusco ardió durante unos segundos para posteriormente sentir como agarraba velocidad. El conducto con pasto se extendió un poco más de lo debido, seguramente era un reclamo por no haberle dado uso por tanto tiempo.

Dio un salto sin molestarse en verificar el área, al instante su pelaje inmaculado -porque lo cuidaba bastante, muchas gracias- fue recibido con un saludo lleno de agua, más específicamente una ola de agua salada. El impacto lo tumbo en la arena y lo hizo revolcarse un poco hasta empujarlo lejos, una vez que se detuvo se levantó con mucho esfuerzo por el peso de su pelaje al estar empapado, soltó un resoplido con enojo palpable y miro el túnel por donde salió.

– Ha ha que gracioso. –

Como si el túnel tuviera reconocimiento de voz, este automáticamente se cerró y dejo una tímida alga marina que parecía apuntarlo.

– ¿Y tú que me miras? – le espeto como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

Lo más dignamente posible se sacudió como un perro al no ver una mejor forma de secarse, sintiendo alivio al saberse solo para no tener que pasar vergüenza. Ya más seco miro su entorno encontrando que estaba en una playa, dedujo que el conducto lo condujo a alguna isla aun sin poblar ya que sus orejas no alcanzaban a escuchar nada. Solo se distinguía el sonido de las olas al romperse en la orilla y las gaviotas, el sol le calentó un poco lo frio del agua pero se percató que en general soplaba una brisa fría. Genial, tenía que ser frio, con lo que le _gustaba_ todo lo relacionado con ello.

– Esto se pone cada vez mejor. – murmuro con los dientes apretados.

Empezó a caminar al llegar a la conclusión de que quedarse cerca del agua medio mojado no arreglaría las cosas, al adentrase a la isla empezó a sentir un calor algo extraño, la temperatura aumentaba en ciertas áreas y decaía en tramos cortos, un extraño olor que le recordaba mucho al azufre estaba impregnado en el lugar. Le recorrió un escalofrió, ese tipo olor solo se asociaban al fuego y el Pooka no era muy aficionada a las llamas sin control, contando que si algo se quemaba ahí crecería gracias a la vegetación. Mas alerta siguió deambulando, explorando con un poco de emoción al descubrir caminos que gracias a su olfato tenían un rastro, pero solo eran en menos de diez pasos y luego desaparecían, así fue cuando llego más adentro donde los árboles y las rocas tenían lo que parecían arañazos, una inspección más de cerca comprobó que eran más zarpazos profundos que nada.

Había o hubo _algo_ en la isla.

– Algún cerdo salvaje, esos suelen ser tan destructores y... – Detuvo su comentario al sentir algo duro en su pata.

Totalmente quieto dirigió sus ojos a su pata donde sobresalía por los lados unas formas curvas en color anaranjado, con lentitud quito tu extremidad y…una roca. Una roca grande y de color naranja.

Había pisado una roca. Dejo salir el aire que no recordó en ningún momento haber retenido y conto mentalmente hasta diez, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Acaso esperaba encontrar algo en una isla que probablemente solo tenga uno que otro animal salvaje?, ya se estaba haciendo ideas y lo mejor será regresar, hacerla de aventurero no le iba. Bueno, la verdad era que se divirtió y ayudo a despejarse de su odiosa rutina, no todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Y la otra buena parte era que ya no estaba mojado, el calor natural de esta isla al parecer ayudo como secador. Estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo para convocar un túnel cuando su mirada cayo en la roca, ya viéndola más detenidamente la roca no solo era extraña, era fea, tenía protuberancias de diferentes tamaños formados a su alrededor, pudo distinguir gracias a su habilidad para pintar que no solo era naranja, tenía una combinación de gris y celeste, una combinación rara, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que aun con todo eso, en cierto ángulo no pudo evitar pensar que tenía la forma exacta de huevo.

– …..Ay no. –

Era oficial, se volvió loco, quizás deba considerar pedir unas vacaciones.

– _Mejor hoy me tomo el día libre._ – pensó escandalizado.

Pero aun en contra de su buen juicio, el impulso le traiciono y antes de darse cuenta elevo la roca del suelo, tenía cierto peso y emanaba un calor tibio, de cerca parecía casi una piedra preciosa por sus colores. Con el movimiento el olor a azufre le pego de lleno la nariz pero ahora también se respiraba fuego, lo que lo llevo a otro resultado.

– Una roca de volcán. –

Claro, por eso el olor, lo más seguro es que hubiera un volcán en la isla, quizás pequeño y muy controlable, eso explica el calor que se percibe en diferentes partes. Sonrió cansado pero satisfecho, ya en un futuro regresaría a ver más al tener conocimiento del lugar, algo de exploración prolongada en la próxima visita y acompañado de Ombric a quien le fascinaba conocer lugares nuevos. Una luz lo ilumino, él no era de coleccionar cosas pero al padre tiempo tenía una ciudad entera de recuerdos, le llevaría esta roca para agradecerle el haber hablado antes con él. Ya quería ver su cara y contarle sobre la isla, su amigo siempre había sido de escuchar historias del Pooka.

Con ese pensamiento Bunnnymud acomodo la roca en su brazo -al acordarse de que dejo su correa en su guarida-, invoco un túnel y abandono el lugar dejando una flor como punto de referencia.

Lo que no escucho fue un rugido que hizo eco cerca de donde estaba.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, gracias por los mensajes espero que esto compense el tiempo de espera.**

 **LaRojas09:** Gracias por comentar! pero claro que estará Toothless solo que habrá sorpresas.

 **Gozihr Izaro:** Hola, gracias por dejar review, pues espero que esto siga estando bien narrado a tus ojos y te siga interesando.

 **Detalle: en el capítulo anterior no lo mencione pero Katherine (la niñera) está basada en Katherine (Mother Goose) de Guardians of the childhood; es una huérfana que a lo largo de la historia se convierte en la guardiana cuentacuentos.**

 **Ahora, quise retratar un lado nuevo de Bunny sobre todo en el ámbito de su pasado que se menciona en los libros. Su tribu canónicamente fue exterminada por Pitch Black, pienso que en la película pudieron usar esos datos y sacar provecho, no se algo más de los demás guardianes ya que únicamente la película se centró demasiado en ser una aventura navideña (mi opinión).**

 **Pues eso era todo. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y críticas.**

 **Hasta luego.**

.


End file.
